


How To Sign Ectoplasm

by borntomkehistory



Category: South Park
Genre: Disabled Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: When Tweek accidentally summons a ghost around his age, he wonders why he won't talk to him.





	How To Sign Ectoplasm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with the Ghost Craig AU so credit to the wonderful people who created it!
> 
> This is mainly self-indulgent. I wanted to try something new and it's going to be pretty random. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr: magicalcreeks

...

 

“ _Gah!_ No! I have a bad feeling about this, man!” Tweek cried with his head furiously shaking from side to side, palms stinging from the touch of his hot mug.

By his feet, laid an old rotten board spread across the expensive carpet of Token’s bedroom. It was a total of five of them sprawled around the floor— Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Tweek, and Kenny, all of them tired but still dumb enough to entertain Kenny he claimed he brought something cool with him.

“An Ouija Board?” Token had asked him, dumbfounded when he read the words for the third time. Kenny’s grin was unmatched to the one he shared with Clyde. Kenny claimed to have found it in one of the trash piles near his house; all types of people came and went to the McCormick residence. It just so happened that one of their many guests had dropped something to be desired. At least, that’s what Kenny thought before he went to a thrift store in an attempt to get a quick buck. Turns out thrift stores had a few too many Ouija boards.

When Tweek saw the board he freaked, ducking for cover behind Clyde who gave him an odd look as well as the rest of the boys. They were plenty aware of Tweek’s paranoia towards the supernatural, which was why he slept with a clove of garlic and silver spoons; it was ghost he could not figure out. Ghost freaked him out and his family did not own a bible nor did they go to church, which to Tweek meant he was more vulnerable to a demon sticking to him like a leech.

He’s seen enough horror films to know to keep away from this shit. There was no way he was doing it.

“D-Don’t be a p-p-pu-pussy, Tweek,” Jimmy teased him, phone out in front of his face to record a video for Snapchat. They all laughed at him now but they won’t be cracking jokes when their bodies are twisted from a scene out of the exorcist.

Kenny proceeded to remove the planchette from his pocket, the small hole in the center locking onto Tweek, sending an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. Tweek backed away with his mug in his grips while the others leaned in closer.

"You don’t believe this shit, do you?” Clyde looked at Kenny, his laugh holding onto an edge of uncertainty and doubt. None of the boys saw but he was gripping onto his plaid pajama bottom tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He shifted more towards Token who was searching the instructions on his phone.

Lowering his phone down so it was leveled to his chest, he said, “we all have to put on fingers on that heart piece-“

“ _Planchette_ ,” Kenny corrected, clearly having done his research with a smug smile on his face.

“Yeah, Whatever,” Token rolled his eyes, “anyways, we all just have to put our fingers on it and we can’t show fear or we can bring in negative energy,” he tossed his phone behind him on his bed.

“Yeah, no fear. Right, Tweek?”

All eyes were on Tweek who spattered the coffee in his mouth onto to Token’s floor. He twitched, heart pumping faster than he could breathe.

“Dude, really?” Token eyed the developing stains on the carpet, scrunching his nose up at it he returned to the board to lay his two fingers on the Planchette; along with Jimmy, Clyde, and Kenny who impatiently waited for Tweek to join them.

“I’m not doing it guys! Are you _crazy?!_ You guys may have a death wish, but I don’t, man!”

“Fine, suit yourself,” Clyde being the last to speak up despite his nerves. Unlike the other boys, he knew something about Tweek that they did not which could work as blackmail. Like a loaded gun in his pocket ready to be fired, he had his finger on the trigger.

“R-Really?” Disbelieving, Tweek shoulders lowered with relief of all tension along with his fried nerves. While his eyes still twitched, he was glad to not be pressured into this game.

“ _But,_ if you’re not going to play with us you’re going to have to go sleep in the laundry room,” Clyde grinned, Token and Jimmy had a look of terror.

“What’s the big deal about the laundry room?” Asked Kenny who was the only one unfazed by the peculiar threat that left them terrified. He was not a regular in their group of friends and it was Clyde who was nice enough to invite him— not that he didn’t mind hanging out with them, he needed a break from Stan and the guys.

Even so, he was smart enough to know this game was not going anywhere until he inquired the importance about the laundry room. So, he asked again, “what’s the big deal?”

“What’s the big deal?!” Tweek cried, teeth chipping away at his nails.

Token knew the answer to that. Almost every other weekend they all gather to Token’s house for a sleepover— so what it some thought sleepovers were for girls; they did cool shit. When they were in elementary school they all discovered something rather odd in the laundry room, a weird trapped door that seemed to go nowhere but to an endless pit of blackness; Clyde had them convinced it was haunted, and Tweek nearly shat his pants. Over the years it became a tradition for them to take dares to sleep in the laundry room. Tweek was the only one who hadn’t done it yet. The night they made the discovery he had nightmares about gremlin hands and all kinds of monsters creeping from the hole ready to drag them in.

As Jimmy explained with minor interruptions from Clyde, Kenny sat with his hands in his lap processing the information presented to him, “that sounds awesome,” he told the boys who sat shell-shocked. Nothing phased Kenny and they could respect that.

However, that did not mean Tweek was any closer to agreeing to play with the Ouija board or sleep in the laundry room. He had to weigh his options. Perhaps he could beg his parents for a bottle of holy water though they weren’t Catholic. Sucking in a breath, he kneed crawled over into the mini circle to lay his finger on the Planchette. The wooden piece felt ice cold underneath his fingerprint and he only wondered if the others also felt the chill.

“A-Alright! L-L- Let’s do this!” Said Jimmy, laying down one crutch to get in on the action.

With one of Tokens many fancy devices, he dimmed the lights in his room to set a more ominous setting, leaning the iPad against the wall with a flickering candle app for more ambiance; to get in the mood, he explained with a nonchalant shrug.

Kenny decided to take the lead since he’s the one who, one, brought the board and, two, did the most research out of all of them. From what he could make out, all they had to do was ask whatever present spirit a series of questions and the Planchette is supposed to move underneath their fingers.

“Alright, ghost. What is your name?”

His question ringed throughout the room, the quiet engulfing their silent breaths. They intensely stared at the board to make sure no one was trying to fuck around for cheap scares. When nothing happened they moved onto the next question.

“Let me try!” Clyde jumped in, back straightening up, “Ghost!” His voice boomed, his serious tone uncommon amongst them.

“Are you hot?” Token smacked his forehead, Jimmy and Kenny snickering.

“Really, dude?”

“What? There can be babes in the afterlife.”

“Whatever, Tweek, you try.”

Ah! This was way too much pressure— what was he supposed to ask? What could he say? The eyes didn’t help. His arms were visibly shaking and he blurted, “ _Nngh_ — how old are you?!”

“Really? That is so lame,” Clyde teased then immediately stopped.

The Planchette wobbled a little before scrapping over the board to touch the numbers near the bottom— _16,_ it said. Leaving them stunned without a real explanation for what they all witnessed with their own eyes.

“One of you are fucking around,” Kenny claimed, removing his fingers to cross them over his chest.

“I’m not.”

“Me neither.”

“N-Not me.”

They looked towards Tweek for the third time tonight whose fingers were the only remaining one on the board. He snatched his hands back to tuck them under his armpits. They can’t seriously believe he’s doing this to fuck with them, he didn’t want to play in the first place! Now they made contact with a potential demon who was going to remove their eyeballs or something.

“This was a dumb idea anyway. Let’s go to bed,” Token suggested, crawling up his bed and scooping up his iPad in the process. The others followed suit by getting in their sleeping bags.

“Tweek, you really got us there,” Kenny praised from his bag, hands tucked behind his head.

Tweek wanted to say it wasn’t him— because it wasn’t. He muttered a prayer he once heard on television, eyes tightly shut with his hands folded over his chest. Clyde was already snoring, Token fading into a sleep, Jimmy shutting his phone and placing it underneath his pillow, with Kenny snoring as well.

He was now the only one up, trapped with his inability to sleep on a normal schedule due to his caffeine dependency. Instead, he kept his eyes shut. Counting sheep, counting to 100, even going to his happy place, he was determined to sleep at all cost— or at least try.

But that board and what happened was still replaying in his mind. It moved on its own, it _answered_ him. Could a demon really be around the same age as them? Eyes opened wide, his head craned over to where they once were. Perhaps only his paranoia getting the best of him, he knew deep down they were trekking over something they could not understand.

Shuffling around to face a sleeping Clyde with drool running down his cheek, Tweek grimaced. He turned on last time to face the ceiling of Tokens large bedroom.

He does not know when he finally went to sleep, but even then his dreams troubled him.

...

 

“Ah!” Tweek screamed before slapping his hand over his mouth to silence himself. The room was dark with the bodies of his sleeping friends, with his skin sticky with sweat. He turned his head to read the blinking red numbers on Token’s alarm clock.

_3:45,_ it read. They went to bed right after midnight and he’s only been sleeping for two hours. That’s about right. He has not received a proper cycle of rest in years and he was not going to start now.

Tweek went on his hands and knees to push himself up from his sleeping bag, gripping the handle of his mug to hopefully brew himself a cup of coffee. Token’s parents had to have a decent brew in that massive kitchen of theirs. Tweek preferred his black with only a tiny bit of sugar.

It was upon getting up and trying to navigate through the dark room while trying to keep quiet when he nearly slipped on the smooth surface of the board. His mug was not so lucky because it fell and spilled the last of the contents left inside on the game. Kenny was going to kill him!

“Oh no!” He cried in a harsh whisper, leaning over to feel for the board in the pitch black. Successfully retrieving it, Tweek disregarded the mug in favor of making sure he cleaned the Ouija board to perfection.

Carefully tiptoeing to the door without making a peep, when Tweek was out of the room he darted down the hallway to find a bathroom. He just couldn’t risk waking anyone up and having them see the mess he’s made. He knew this was a bad idea! It was a no-brainer that all of Tweek’s current misfortunes were because they wanted to play this stupid game. They never took him seriously. Weird shit happened in this town, ghosts would not be an exception.

Doing a weird maneuver in the bathroom to keep the door slightly closed while reaching for the light to see, he went on board first and nearly fell when the door burst wide open. Water, napkins, soap, Tweek laid it over the sink to have the hands to search and retrieve the items he needed.

How he failed to notice the Planchette moving along the surface with no human manipulation.

_C._ The lights flickered to only a degree. Tweek neither noticing or bothered.

_R._ Next the windows locked with a sound so soft. Tweek found the paper towels.

_A._ The sink started on its own.

_I_. Next to lock were the doors. Tweek jumped back at a lightning speed, huddling in the corner where he clenched the paper towels close to him.

_G._ The lights in the bathroom turned off. The room became icy cold to the point where Tweek could see his fogged breath underneath the light of the moon coming through the window.

The Ouija board went flying towards the opposing wall as if someone swiped it off the counter. Tweek held up the paper towel roll for protection, unable to scream from his still horror. Instead, his legs wobbled and he went sliding on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chin in an attempt to protect himself.

“W-Who are you?!” He shouted, frightened but unable to do anything else but stay where he was.

A ghostly fog merged into Tweek’s line of sight. The fog-like energy being emitted from the board now face down in the corner of the bathroom. Tweek fought back the tears in his eyes— this was it, this was how it was going to end. Just like in the movies he watched, a red-eyed demon was going to emerge and steal his soul; he was going to spend the rest of eternity in a black limbo.

At least he was able to share his life with his good friends.

The iced air nipped at him like tiny thorns, body clenching in the anticipation of his soul getting ripped away. He only wondered if it hurts.

When minutes passed without anything happened, Tweek concluded that this must have all been a dream and perhaps he was actually in his sleeping bag. One eye opened then greeted by the darkness, then his other eye. He blinked a couple of times, ears ringing in the sealed silence.

“Hello?” Tweek searched the room, gaze locking onto a figure in the opposite corner with their shoulders hunched, “Clyde?” Eyes squinted when he blinked the figure was gone, causing alarms to ring out in his head.

“Kenny?!”

Staying back against the door, the figure appeared again after another blink, this time closer than the last.

He was a boy. With black hair blending into the shadows, green eyes, and a blue chullo askew to the left side of his head. All seemed normal about him until Tweek realized he could very well see through him.

Why the demon looked around his age and did not look like a demon at all. Tweek stretched out a trembling hand to see if it will go through, the boy neither flinching or saying anything but rather watching his movements with his own eyes. As he thought, his hand seeped through, coming from the other side feeling cold and also a bit slimy.

“I’m sorry!” He quickly apologized. Was it rude to go through a ghost without permission? He did not want to find out if it was and have him possess him.

The ghost boy held up his hands, moving his fingers in a way Tweek did not understand.

“W-What is your name?” He asked after the ghost boy put his hands down, face souring from being ignored.

“ _C...ra...ig,_ ” said the boy who slowly enunciated each letter, the vowels sounding off in Tweek’s ears. Craig was his name. His shoulders fell into a more relaxed position.

“Are you going to hurt me?”

“Tweek?” The lights flickered on after the knock on the door. Each unanswered knock getting louder and louder.

“C’mon, dude, are you in there? Open up.” It was Clyde, “I have to go to the bathroom, open up.”

He fumbled to his feet to get to the door handle, swinging the door wide open. A tired Clyde was standing outside with his hair wild, eyes tired with sleep, and hand underneath his shirt. He yawned and scratched at his stomach, “what were you doing in there?”

“Uh, nothing!” He lied. Checking behind him and seeing no signs of Craig anywhere. He vanished, gone, left without a trance. The only thing connected to him was the Ouija board which now sat on top of the toilet. What happened? Did he really see Craig or had he imagined the whole thing?

Clyde yawned again, “well, can I go to the bathroom now?”

Tweek jumped, “argh! yes! Lemme just!” Shutting the door again, he tucked the board under his arm and shoved the Planchette in his pocket.

In his peripheral vision, he saw a faint message in the mirror: _you didn’t say goodbye_ , it said with the bottoms of the letters dripping downwards. 

“Tweek, let me in, asshole.”

“I’m out, I’m out!” He speeded down the hallway in the direction of Tokens room, leaving Clyde bewildered with a full bladder.

“What’s with him?” He murmured before rushing into the bathroom to relieve himself.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Tweek's mind chanted profanities to cope with what he just witnessed. He felt and talked to a ghost. Holy shit. His heart dropped to his stomach.

He _summoned_ a ghost.

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Shoot me a message or scream something random at me! Thank You!


End file.
